cavalieronefandomcom-20200214-history
Arhul Narra/Legends
Arhul Narra was the Commander of the X-wing starfighter group Renegade Flight in the early years of the Galactic Civil War. He later assumed control of Red Squadron after the Battle of Yavin, which included his former unit and a new group known as Rogue Flight. After his death at the Battle of Derra IV, Luke Skywalker of Rogue Flight was promoted to the rank of Commander and took control of Red Squadron, which he soon after molded into Rogue Squadron. Biography Arhul Narra was a veteran of the Clone Wars, having served the Galactic Republic during the conflict. With the onset of the Galactic Civil War, Narra joined the Rebel Alliance. Narra served as Commander of the starfighter group Renegade Flight early in the war. Pilots who served under him often called him "The Boss" or shortened his name to "Narr". He was also the owner of protocol droid K-3PO, used by the Commander to record his memoirs and keep track of various military engagements. Absorbing this information turned the droid into a tactical expert. Renegade Flight was key to the early Alliance victory at the Battle of Ton-Falk. An off-hand remark K-3PO made to Narra during the battle led to an ingenious strategy that helped win the battle. After Red Leader Garven Dreis was killed in the attack on the first Death Star, Narra assumed control of Red Squadron, though he also retained command of Renegade Flight. .]] During a mission on Lubang Minor shortly after the Rebel evacuation of Yavin 4, Narra and members of Red Squadron came under attack from Imperial forces. Some pilots managed to take off, but Narra and Luke Skywalker did not get to their ships in time and were pursued on foot by stormtroopers. While on the run in the jungle, the two Rebels found an aged clone trooper known as Able, who had survived on the planet for years after his ship crashed there during the Clone Wars. In order to secure Able's help, Narra encouraged Skywalker to use his lightsaber to convince the clone that the young Rebel was a Jedi Knight, and referred to him as "General Skywalker". After the Rebels escaped, Narra apologized for deceiving Able, who soon agreed to join the Alliance. Shortly before the Battle of Hoth, Renegade Flight was destroyed and Narra was killed while escorting a convoy carrying supplies for Echo Base. The convoy was near Derra IV when it was ambushed by an Imperial Star Destroyer and several squadrons of TIE fighters led by Soontir Fel. Every Alliance vessel present at the battle was destroyed. After Narra's death, General Rieekan promoted Luke Skywalker to the rank of Commander. A plaque commemorating the lost pilots of Renegade Flight was hung on the command deck of the Rebel frigate, ''Chancellor''. Years later, the New Republic shuttle ''Narra'' was named in Commander Narra's honor. Behind the scenes The Star Wars Encyclopedia, Who's Who in Rogue Squadron, ''Star Wars: Rebellion'', and Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide all place Commander Narra and his Renegade Flight at the Battle of Yavin. Lucasfilm's Leland Chee has since confirmed this as an error.Leland Chee on the StarWars.com Message Boards Appearances *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio drama *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Empire 26: "General" Skywalker, Part 1'' *''Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' Sources *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Force Unleashed'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29'' * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * * }} Notes and references Category:Galactic Republic military officers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Squadron personnel Category:Rogue Squadron personnel